


More Than Friendship

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino and Terry's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friendship

Terry walked down a dark alley looking for his partner. He had followed him from their hotel hoping that he could prevent him from becoming a murderer.

Before he knew it he was slammed into the wall and had a gun point at his head.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t just shoot you for meddling in my business,” Dino calmly and coldly remarked.

It wasn’t the cold steel pressed to his temple that unnerved Terry, but Dino’s voice. There was no warmth in it.

“We’re friends,” Terry answered. He prayed his voice didn’t give away the fear that he felt crawling up his spine.

“I never got that memo.”

“You can’t just go out and indiscriminately kill someone,” Terry tried to reason.

“Watch me,” Dino purred. He removed the gun from Terry’s head and disappeared down the alley.

There would be no way to track Dino in this part of the city, because the redhead was in his element having grown up in the more dangerous neighborhoods of New York City. Terry cursed and made his way back to their hotel room.

He would wait there and hope Dino would come to his senses before he did something that would darken his soul further.

&/&/&

Dino returned to the hotel room and found Terry waiting up for him. He walked to the mini bar and poured himself a drink. He took a sip before turning to regard Terry.

“He was gone,” he said without preamble. “Like somebody had given him a head’s up.”

“Good.”

“Why should you care?”

“I’m your partner,” Terry replied after taking a sip from the warm bottle of beer sitting on the coffee table. “I really wouldn’t want to break in someone new, if you landed your sorry arse in jail.”

“Did you call and tell the son of a bitch I was looking for him?”

“You kept me out of the loop, mate,” Terry growled allowing his annoyance to show. “How would I know who you were hunting?”

“So why did you follow me?”

Terry left the couch and stood in front of Dino. “In case you didn’t hear me in the alley,” he snarked, “I’ll repeat myself. I’m your friend. I would like to see you turn old and grey.”

Dino set his drink down. “You keep saying you’re my friend, but I get the feeling you might want it to be more than mere friendship.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It’s no secret that you’re bisexual, pal.”

Terry stepped closer invading Dino’s personal space. “Are you hitting on me, mate?”

“And if I am,” Dino countered with a cheeky grin. “What are you going to do about it?”

Terry slipped a hand behind Dino’s head and pulled the redhead into a hard kiss.

Dino broke the kiss and gave Terry a push causing the brunette to stumble back a step. “Is that the best you can do, Thorne?” he taunted and then licked his lips savoring the taste that Terry had left behind.

Terry grabbed Dino’s arm and yanked him toward the bedroom. “Cocky, Irish bastard,” he snarled as he flung the redhead onto the bed.

Dino darkly chuckled as he bounced on the bed. “That’s cocky, Irish-Italian bastard, you bloody roo.”

Terry growled low in his throat. He crawled onto the bed and pinned Dino to it as he captured the redhead’s mouth in another unforgiving kiss.

Dino allowed himself to melt into the kiss knowing that Terry would take care of his needs this night, and well into the future.

fin


End file.
